


Love me Like the Wild West

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Junksen - Freeform, PPRPW Day 2, Rare pair week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Aubrey and Emily prepare for Aubrey’s parents to come visit for the weekend. Only there’s a catch...Aubrey’s parents have no idea she’s married.





	Love me Like the Wild West

**Author's Note:**

> PPRPW Day 2: Meet the parents

Aubrey is glad to be able to finally relax. Sitting on a barstool in this old run down bar enjoying her southern comfort and watching the rest of the patrons from the large mirror above her head lining the back of the bar. 

The place is pretty quiet, as one might expect for seven pm on a Thursday. Mostly just the regulars who’ve been here most of the day and a group of motorcycle enthusiasts gathered around the pool tables in the corner of the bar. 

There’s a beautiful young brunette in a white tee shirt and cut off denim shorts with an apron tied around her waist, wiping the tops of the empty wooden tables with a permanently stained (what once upon a time was a white) dish towel. She’s rocking her hips from side to side to the rhythm of the Tom Petty song playing on the jukebox. 

Aubrey keeps her eyes on those swinging hips as she downs her drink. Never one to stay in the same place too long and ready to move on out. She throws a few bills down on the counter of the bar tips her invisible hat to the bartender, who is leaned up against the counter reading the sports section of the newspaper and he gives her a wave and a smile as he walks over to gather the money she just sat down. 

Aubrey’s boots make a loud sound as they echo off the sawdust that’s gathering on the hardwood floors, catching the attention of the waitress who watches the sway of Aubrey’s backside wrapped up snugly in a pair of denim Wranglers that fit her so well they might as well be painted on as she swaggers towards the swinging doors leading her away from this place.

Just as Aubrey is reaching for her straw Stetson and Carhartt jacket hanging on the coat rack she feels a tap on her shoulder. Looking to her left she sees the same waitress she’s been eyeballing all night holding out a crumpled up napkin in her direction. 

“I believe you dropped this,” the brunette replies giving Aubrey a full smile that shows off pearly white teeth and a prominent dimple in her left cheek.

Aubrey takes the napkin and straightens it out, never taking her eyes off Emily, she reads on the little name tag attached to her shirt. 

“You’re phone number?” Aubrey asks as she gives Emily a smile that rivals her own. 

“Oh is that what that is?” Emily asks innocently, “Well now that you have it, you might as well use it I guess.” 

Aubrey sets her hat atop her head before tipping the brim of it towards Emily, “Why thank you ma’am, I just might do that.” She adds a wink over her shoulder and makes her way out to her Chevy Silverado parked at the far end of the parking lot.

She’s been up since the sun came up herding cattle and throwing out the hay bails getting ready for her parents to come visit her this weekend. With a tired sigh she hauls herself up in the truck throws it in drive and slings gravel across the parking lot as she squeals her tires and heads for home.

Once she gets to the ranch Aubrey parks the truck in her usual spot and hops out. Waiting for her on the front porch steps is Samson her loyal blue heeler. He stands up and follows her as she makes her way to the front door toeing her muddy boots off by the welcome mat and pushing her way inside. 

She lays her cellphone and her keys in the bowl on the table by the door, her hands stop when she comes across the waitresses phone number and she shakes her head with a scoff as she places it reverently beside the bowl where a handful of napkins bearing the same phone number already sits. She hangs her hat and coat on the hanger and makes her way to the living room where she grabs some wood and tosses it into the fireplace before lighting it up. Rubbing her hands in front of the hearth feeling the heat radiating off her skin. The winter's out here in New Mexico are brutal and these old houses are drafty and can get chilled quickly. Aubrey’s always thankful for the fireplace which warm the old place up pretty fast.

Aubrey then pads her way into the kitchen, her thick socks keeping the hardwood floors from freezing her feet. She sets the coffee pot and then grabs herself an apple from the bowl on the table. She hears the rumbling of truck tires making their way up her gravel road just as Samson takes to barking and running circles by the door.

“Calm down boy, it’s just your mama.” She says as she walks back through the living room and out into the entryway where she opens the old wooden door with a pop and watches out the screen as her wife hops out of the truck and gives her a wave as she makes her way up the steps.

“Fancy seeing you here stranger,” Emily says with a giggle as she leans up on her tiptoes and plants a kiss on Aubrey’s lips. 

“Oh yeah, I never get tired of playing handsome drifter to your sexy bar maid.” Aubrey says as she swats Emily’s ass when she walks through the screen door Aubrey’s been holding open for her. 

“How was work?” Aubrey asks as she makes her way back into the kitchen taking two mugs out of the cabinet and setting them in front of the coffee pot pouring Emily and herself a mug and bringing them over to the table. 

“Thanks baby,”Emily says as she wraps her cold fingers around the warm porcelain. “Work was work, you saw how dead it was in that place. I would have much rather been here with you. How did the bailing go, did you get that bit of fence over by the barn all patched up?”

“I did, with Samson’s help,” the dog peeked his head up from where he was resting at Emily’s feet the sound of his name catching his attention. Emily scratched him behind his ear and he laid back down.

“Are you nervous about your parents coming up tomorrow?” Emily asked as she snatched the apple that Aubrey hadn’t so much as taken a bite from and was just swirling between her fingers.

“A little bit, more for how they’re going to react not only to the fact that I’ve met someone, but that I’ve also gone and married her without mentioning it to them.” Aubrey says as she reaches out to take Emily’s hand in her own.

“They’re so going to hate me.” Emily says with a sigh and a pout.

“No, they’ll love you, it’s me they’re going to be pissed at.” Aubrey says as she shrugs her shoulders and drains her coffee mug.

“Nothing we can do about it now.” Emily says as she stands up and takes her mug and sets it in the sink.

“What do you say we go take a hot shower and then I massage all of those kinks out of your back?” She asks Aubrey with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Aubrey is up out of her chair quick as lightning already stripping out of her flannel shirt and undoing her belt buckle as she makes her way down the hall towards the bathroom.

“Eager are we?” Emily asks as she toes off her sneakers and pushes them out of the way and jogs to catch up to her long legged wife.

“For you? Always.” Aubrey answers as she pulls her tank top over her head and tosses it back over her shoulder right onto Emily’s head.

Emily wakes the next morning and rolls over reaching out for her wife’s warmth, only to find her side of the bed empty and cold. She blinks the sleep out of her eyes and looks around the room. The sun isn’t even up yet, so Aubrey couldn’t have gone too far. She wraps the blanket around her body and slips her tiny feet into Aubrey’s too big boots and clomps her way down the hall in search of her wife.

Not surprisingly Aubrey isn’t anywhere in the house. Emily knows exactly where she’ll be so she wraps the blanket more tightly around herself and pops the front door open and swings the squeaky screen wide and sure enough there’s Aubrey sitting on the porch swing with a travel mug of coffee in her hands Samson asleep at her feet.

“Morning sleepy head.” Aubrey says as she scoots over on the swing making room for her beautiful wife,with her hair crazy from sleep, to sit beside her.

Emily leans in for a kiss before she swipes the mug of coffee from Aubrey’s hands taking a large gulp.

“Morning baby,” Emily says handing the mug back to Aubrey before snuggling deeper into her blanket and leaning her head against her wife’s shoulder. “It’s freezing out here, what are you doing up so early?”

Aubrey sets her coffee mug on the porch railing and steals some of Emily’s blanket and snuggles up with her. 

“I couldn’t sleep so I decided to come out here and watch the sunrise before starting on the chores. Did I wake you?” Aubrey says as she kisses the side of Emily’s head.

“No, not really. I just rolled over to snuggle you and you weren’t there.” Emily pouts, which Aubrey can’t help but think is the cutest thing she has ever seen.

“I’m sorry darling, I just didn’t want to wake you with my tossing and turning. I guess I’m starting to panic a little bit over the upcoming meeting of the in laws.” Aubrey says with a shudder.

“I’m not sure because you know this is my first marriage and all, but shouldn’t I be the one who’s nervous? They’re your parents after all. I’m pretty sure you’ve met them.” Emily giggles as she boops Aubrey on the end of the nose.

Aubrey pulls Emily’s feet up into her lap. “Nice footwear.” Aubrey giggles, Emily looks pretty silly with her big boots on her little feet, but it makes Aubrey fall more in love with her every time.

They snuggle into one another and watch the fog rise over the mountains as the sky goes from dark to pink to orange as the sun rises right in front of them. It’s their favorite way to start their day, wrapped up in each other enjoying the peace and tranquility without phone screens or TVs blaring. Just the two of them, breathing in the fresh air and each other. 

Emily breaks the silence once the sun is high in the east and the sounds of her stomach growling gets louder than the low crowing of the roosters off in the distance.

“What time are your folks supposed to be here?” Emily asks “Do you have time for me to make us some breakfast, or is the tractor calling your name?” 

“I think they should be here a around noon, mom said they were leaving out early. I will take you up on that breakfast though. Watching my beautiful wife dancing around a kitchen in nothing but my tee shirt and booty shorts, mmmm I’m hungry just thinking about it.” Aubrey practically purrs as she rubs her hands up Emily’s smooth legs.

“Easy there hoss, we have a lot of work to get done and I will not let my first time meeting the parents be in a compromising position!” Emily drops her legs from Aubrey’s lap and stands up, wrapping her blanket around her again.

Aubrey falls on to the swing and whines at the loss of her wife’s soft legs and warmth.   
Damn her parents for wanting to come here and take them out of their little bubble. They are still in the honeymoon phase dammit! 

Aubrey sucks it up and grabs her travel mug off the porch rail and follows her feisty little brunette into the house Samson hot on her heels.

While she would enjoy nothing more than watching Emily dance around the kitchen while she fries bacon and scrambled up eggs Aubrey knows she really needs to get a move on if she wants to get all of her chores done by the time her parents arrive. So instead of hovering in the doorway to the kitchen like she normally does she goes to their bedroom and into their closet.

Aubrey comes into the kitchen thirty minutes later to breakfast on the table, Emily sitting at the table with a piece of bacon in one hand a cup of coffee in the other, frozen in place as she takes in the presence of her wife all dressed up for a day on the tractor. The sight of Aubrey in boots, tight blue jeans, and an unbuttoned flannel will always be her favorite thing. Throw her hat on her head and Emily wants to spend the rest of forever ravishing her.

“You okay there darling?” Aubrey laughs as she walks by Emily snatching the bacon out of her hand and popping into her mouth before she sits down.

“Hey that was mine, get you own.” Emily says as she shakes her head at her thieving wife and points to the plate piled high with bacon right in front of Aubrey’s plate.

“Sorry, but you weren’t eating it, you were staring again.” Aubrey says starting to pile food on her plate like this might be the last meal she eats this year. “Plus you took my coffee cup right out of my hand earlier and I didn’t complain. Sharing is caring you know?” 

Emily just sticks her tongue out at her wife in defiance and they both start eating. 

Once they are sufficiently stuffed, they work together straightening the kitchen back up. With a kiss at the front door as Aubrey puts her hat on her head and stuffs her leather gloves into the back pocket of her jeans both women go their separate ways. Aubrey out to plow the field and Emily to get changed so she can go tend to the animals.

A few short hours later the sun is high over head beaming down on the two women who are hot and sweaty, but done with the essentials for the day. 

Emily with a half dozen fresh eggs in the pockets of her apron tied around her white tee shirt and overalls a straw hat pulled down lower over her eyes to protect her face and neck from the sun's glare. A bucket of milk in her hands as Aubrey gallops up on Adelaide the beautiful paint horse that she rides out to the field on.

“You need a hand there darling?” Aubrey asks as she sidles up beside her wife reaching her hand out to take the milk. 

Emily hands it up to her with a wink and a smile. Once the bucket is secure Aubrey gives Adelaide a little tap on her hind quarters as she takes off towards the house. 

Emily meets her there with a laugh and takes the milk and holds her hand out to help Aubrey with her dismount. Just as the two are walking up the steps a big black suv comes tearing up the driveway.

“Right on time,” Aubrey says as she puts the milk down and walks back down the steps she just walked up to greet her parents. 

Emily removes her apron and then just stands on the step, her hands shoved into her back pockets a shy smile on her face.

A tall man in jeans and a Stetson picks Aubrey up as she gets to him and swings her around in a great big bear hug.

Aubrey literally squeals and Emily is pretty sure her jaw is on the ground. Just as Aubrey is deposited back on her own two feet, a blonde who looks like an older version of Aubrey comes around the front of the suv and gathers Aubrey in her arms cooing about how much she’s missed her baby.

That’s when Aubrey’s dad glances up at the porch and sees Emily standing there looking at them like she’s not quite sure what she’s seeing.

“Hey bug, who’s your guest here?” Richard Posen asks as he makes his way towards the porch and Emily. 

Aubrey unwraps herself from her moms grasp and jogs to catch up to her father. 

“This is Emily, daddy...my wife.” Aubrey says as she cuts in front of her dad and wraps herself protectively around Emily.

“Excuse me now...I think something must be wrong with my ears. I could’ve sworn you just called this young lady, whom your mother and I have never met, your wife.” Her dad says as he shakes his head about and sticks his pinkies in his ears like he’s cleaning them out.

“No daddy, there’s nothing wrong with your hearing. That is what I said. Meet your daughter in law Emily Junk well Emily Posen now.” Aubrey says as she squeezes Emily lovingly and kisses her cheek.

“Gladys are you hearing this? We have a daughter in law?” Richard can’t stand it any longer and pulls a shocked Emily into a bear hug that rivals the one Aubrey had received earlier. 

Gladys comes up behind them to pat Emily on the back in greeting. “Welcome to the family honey.” She says as she pinches Aubrey’s side.

“What were you thinking young lady? Getting married to this pretty little doll without letting us even meet her? Who even raised you?” Aubrey rolls her eyes over her mother’s head and Emily can’t hold back a giggle.

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Posen it’s so great to finally meet you. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner, it just sort of happened and then we didn’t know how to broach the subject over the phone,” Emily says as she reaches her hand out awkwardly.

“Oh dear girl, don’t be so formal, we’re mom and dad now.” Gladys says as she walks past Emily and Aubrey heading into the house.

“It’s warm today for fall, bug, how are things coming along for y’all out here?” Aubrey leads her dad over to the porch swing where they both take off their hats and place them on their knees.

‘The apple certainly didn’t fall far from that tree,’ Emily thinks with a shake of her head. 

“I’m going to go see if Gladys needs any help getting settled, do you two need anything?” Emily asks as she picks up the milk bucket and apron and heads inside. 

“Sweet tea.” They both chorus and then laugh. 

Emily slips inside and finds Gladys looking at the pictures of Emily and Aubrey scattered around the room. 

“Y’all are certainly a stunning couple.” Gladys says as she looks at Emily over her shoulder.

“Thank you ma’am. I love Aubrey so much, and being here with her is more than I could have ever dreamed of.” Emily says as she makes her way into the kitchen to get the sweet tea.

“And that’s all that matters.” Gladys says as she helps Emily put ice in the glasses, setting them and the pitcher of tea on a tray and carrying it back outside.

“So bug, are you happy here? You look happy. Happier than I think I have ever seen you.” Richard says as he takes in his baby girls appearance, mostly the ear to ear smile that hasn’t left her face since he arrived.

“I’m so happy daddy, I love Emily more than I ever knew was possible.” Aubrey says grin growing even more as she talks about the love of her life.

“You have to know your mother and I aren’t pleased that you just up and got married without saying a word to us. Your happiness is all that matters though, so we’ll work through it.” He says as he looks up to see both of their wives coming out of the house sweet tea in hand. 

Aubrey jumps up to relieve Emily of the burden of the tray and to free her spot for her to wife to sit. 

Richard does the same giving up his seat for his wife, him and Aubrey taking a seat on the steps. 

“Don’t worry Richard we might not have been at the wedding but Emily here has assured me we will be the first to know when we have a grand baby on the way.” Gladys states matter of factly. 

Both Emily and Aubrey spit out the drink of tea, they have just taken and look at each other in horror.


End file.
